A Hogwarts Story -Erin, the last Prewett
by Chupacabra
Summary: Erin heads to Hogwarts, makes friends, gets confused with her typical teenage hormones, has a past that isn't going away. Questions need to be answered. R/R s'il vous plait :o}
1. A Hogwarts Story -Erin

A Hogwarts Story~ Prologue: 

Enema of the State

A/N: Helloooo everyone! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, and I reaaally hope you guys like it. I'm gonna need feedback on this one ok? I've got this whole plot idea off the Blink 182 album "Enema of the State"... and I kinda wanna use it... so pleeeeeaaase review and tell me if I should just give up, or if I should *ahem* continue writing. ;o) ~Happy Holidays Everyone!~

~Chupa~

Oops! I almost forgot the disclaimer! Everything except Erin, Marissa, Aunt Hildagard and Uncle Frederick belongs to "That Genius Known as J.K. Rowling"... Even Erin's last name! I guess I should mention that the planned plot comes from the way Blink 182 arranged their songs on one of their albums... I am NOT making ANY money off of this, so... so there! *Looks in the general direction of London, England* PLEASE NO SUE!!!!

Onward!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erin walked into the house, flinging her camp bag (read: backpack, used at her camp for the forced marches she had been subjected to before _FINALLY_ going home this fine day near the end of July) to the floor. "HA! Take that you stupid thing! And that! And that! And THAT!!!" With a final kick she proceeded to run screaming with glee around her aunt's house. "FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!" She cried. Doing a remarkable impression of Mel Gibson in Braveheart. 

"Hmmm... Not too shabby loser. You could go into impersonations if you weren't too stupid to perform even the most menial of tasks," Marissa stepped out of the kitchen, her face frozen in her usual expression of disgust. The one she usually wore around Erin. 

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no! This is NOT happening! _You_ are supposed to be in France, performing your numerous acts of childish cruelty upon the other members of your school dorm with your little pack of minions!" Erin gasped. Recovering from the little waves of unpleasant shock coursing through her system. "NOT back here in Wales. Not to even mention, being here, in Aunt Hildagard and Uncle Frederick's house in Newport, ruining the first Marissa-free summer in all my years in the confinement called staying with your family! I had only just started rejoicing in my freedom from the hell of living with you! I was going to have _FUN _dammit!!" 

In reality, Erin had nothing against her Aunt Hilda and Uncle Frederick. They had never shown anything but kindness towards her, even if they did have a blind spot where their only daughter, Erin's cousin Marissa, was concerned. It was their malicious, spiteful daughter who had destroyed Erin's teddy when they were six, stolen her birthday presents when they were eight, and killed her pet hamster when they were ten. When they were twelve, Marissa had gone through Erin's carefully maintained journal, and after ripping out the more "interesting" compositions, torched it with her daddy's lighter. The list went on. Now they were fifteen, and Marissa had left to go to France, to "get used to" the language, and settle into her dorm for the summer. Before starting to attend a posh private school in Paris. Erin, who had stayed behind because there just wasn't enough money for her to go to a private school, had worked herself up into throws of ecstasy with the thoughts of her new Marissa-free life on the long bus ride back from camp.

Marissa sniffed "for your information, France didn't _agree_ with me. I came home in order to recover. I'm going to St. Carmen's Private Girls School in Cardiff now. That's where everyone else is going, excepting you of course, you slimy little commoner." 

"Oh. It didn't _agree_ with you? What does that mean?" Erin waited for the answer, her heart sinking. St. Carmen's was close enough for Marissa to commute home on the weekends. 'There goes the neighbourhood; once again Marissa has managed to ruin my life. Pity, I actually had hope for a while there, and I _like _that feeling.' She thought to herself miserably.

"Exactly what I said you little _snot:_ I. Did. Not. Like. It. What right do you have interrogating me?! It didn't agree with me!" Marissa was screaming now.

Erin stepped back, startled by the quick escalation of Marissa's temper. Luckily, that moment the phone rang. Marissa leapt for it, putting on her false, cheery, 'I'm a cute little girl and have been being angelic waiting for your call' voice. "Yes?" She chirped into the receiver. Then, "_SHARON_!!!!! I loved France!" She squealed. 

Erin took this time to quickly slip along the hallway and start climbing the stairs. She disappeared into her room and quietly shut the door behind her shutting out Marissa and her incessant false modesty. ("And the guys there Sharon! you would never believe how many offers I got! -") She exhaled slowly and slumped down onto her bed. 'Oh my God, what an awful turn of events. Why did this have to happen now?' She thought, and as her last bit of hope was squashed into oblivion, Erin started to cry. Huge, silent, wracking sobs that shook her whole body. Life with Marissa hadn't been that hard before, but that was because Erin could only remember the smallest bit of her other life, the one she had lived in Canada, with her Mommy and Dada. The life that had people who _loved_ her, not people who were kind to her out of sympathy and respect for her father's memory. When she was five, her parents were killed, she wasn't really sure of the story, just that they were gone, leaving an empty aching void where they used to be. She was taken in by her father's little sister, her Auntie Hilda and Uncle Frederick. They had figured that Marissa could do with a sister, and since Aunt Hilda couldn't have any other children, what better than a cousin Marissa's own age? They had brought her to her new home and introduced her to Marissa, so had begun Erin's life as Marissa's personal tester. She was the ideal test subject for her vicious cousin to hone her psychological warfare skills on. 

It hadn't been that bad, she had still been able to dream, Marissa couldn't take _that_ away from her. She would dream of people who were 'different' like her, people who just _couldn't_ conform. People who liked living, growing, breathing things, who delighted in the magic of how the world _worked_. That was her deepest secret. She wished that magic was real, she was infatuated with the idea of it. Everything was bearable, until she'd tasted what life _could _be. She'd had Two whole weeks at camp, _without_ Marissa, she'd even made a friend without Marissa scaring everyone away by making anyone who so much as talked to Erin a target for her little group of 'friends', girls who loved victimizing other less popular girls. A new girl had been friendly and Erin had actually had fun for a while!

Except that when she had gone on the backpacking trip, her friend hadn't been in her group. A few of Marissa's old groupies had been however. Life had returned to status quo during that portion, but it wasn't half so bad since Marissa hadn't been there, and there had still been the promise of a Marissa-free summer,

-Heck rest of her life- once she returned home. Marissa returning to her life after that brief respite was like finally climbing out of the quicksand, only to be pushed back in, and Erin didn't know what she could do. Once again she was back to dreaming and hoping only in her sleep. 

'Come on Erin pull your self out of it! You can do it! Don't cry! It shows weakness!' These desperate thoughts caused Erin to take a deep breath and make an effort to stop her tears. Oh what a summer to look forward to...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a few days since Erin had come home. Erin had woken up bright and early, so she could eat breakfast before Marissa came down to watch her eat. Marissa had discovered that the frequent taunts of being the "GGG" (Great Green Giant) and "Ogre" simply weren't enough, that if she wanted to tease Erin as much as she possibly could about her height (a very tall 5ft. 10") she could come downstairs and count every bite of food she took. Then, on Erin's way out of the kitchen she could scream the addition to her height that the food would result in. Always ending in: "hah! No wonder no boy has ever liked you! You're 10 feet taller than any of them!" Erin could explain the why she had been so unfortunate as to never have a boyfriend in a much more realistic manner. They were all snivelling little prats. That's all there was to it. 

That particular morning, Erin raced downstairs and inhaled her toast. She even finished before Marissa made an appearance. Hearing the post arrive, she ventured outside to retrieve it. Hmmm.... postcard, bill, another bill, and, _A LETTER FOR HER_! Amazing! She'd never gotten a letter before, except for that junk mail. Could it be from Eleanor her new camp friend? But no, she hadn't exchanged addresses. She dropped the rest of the mail in the front hall and ran upstairs and into her room to open her letter. 

She turned the envelope over and over in her hands. It was a very strange sort of paper. Stiffer than normal and a more yellowed colour, parchment! That was what it seemed to be. The address was written in bright green ink and instead of being sealed with the normal envelope glue, it had a real wax seal on it! Cool! The seal was in burgundy red wax, it was an H with four different animals surrounding it, and there was a motto underneath: _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ Oh this was so exciting! Such a cool letter! And for her! Holding her breath, Erin broke the seal and took out the letter, it was written on parchment too. Erin read what the letter said, and then she read it again, because after the first few words her brain hadn't processed the contents. This was it! This was what she had always wanted! This place might be where she belonged!

It was too good to be true! 

The letter read:

Dear Miss Davis,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you have received a late acceptance to Hogwarts, you will be visited by an individual who will assist you in putting all your affairs in order. He/She will answer any questions you may have as to what exactly is going on. You may expect them the day after you receive this letter. The term starts September first, and enclosed is a ticket to get you on the correct train to Hogwarts at King's Cross station in London. Enclosed is a list of the materials you will need to obtain before the school year begins. Thank You and I look forward to having you attend this year.

Sincerely,

Professor A. Dumbledore, Headmaster.

Erin found piece of parchment with the letter and started reading. "Wow! Where on earth do you get all this stuff?" She mumbled, goggling at the list of school books, clothes, and other items. Then it hit her. "Whoa! Wait up! This totally cannot be real!" She told herself. Even if it weren't a cruel joke on Marissa's part, how could she possibly pay for all this? She was so sure that she'd kept this from her cousin, but maybe she talked in her sleep? She didn't _think_ she did, but who knew? Well, maybe if this person actually showed up she'd ask them... but if they didn't? If they didn't, Marissa had finally gone too far! She would pay for all her taunts and evil doings. 

Erin had found out when she was very young, that if she concentrated hard enough, she could make things happen. Strange things that really had no explanation sometimes. Like the day that Marissa's hair had turned green. That had happened right after Erin's hamster had died. Aunt Hilda and Uncle Frederick had thought it was because of some odd hormone, but Erin knew the truth. She hadn't meant to, but she'd somehow turned Marissa's hair the colour of frogs' legs. "Oh well," Erin sighed, " I guess I really can't do anything but wait."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early the next morning, Erin was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking her orange juice and praying for her toast to pop up soon, as she could hear Marissa getting ready in her room upstairs, 'shoot!' Erin thought. She must have a beach date or something.' The letter of the day before was tucked into the pocket of her jeans, and she could tell that today was going to be another hot, sticky one. 

She had just started towards the toaster, deciding that she'd rather stand hardly crunchy toast, than sit through another stare session, when she heard a knock at the door. She froze, and slowly rotated around, thinking that it must have been her imagination. Wishful thinking again. No! There it was again, an unmistakable, firm, knock! 

Erin sprinted to the door and opened it, gasping from both shock and the hard run. Her first impression was of an average sized woman, who looked around forty with a very stern face, and horn-rimmed glasses, studying her carefully. She was rather well dressed in khakis and a blue polo T-shirt. She was carrying a briefcase made out of a weird sort of leather, it reminded Erin of Crocodile skin, but she knew it couldn't be (in reality, it was dragon hide, but Erin couldn't know _that_). 

"Miss Erin Davis? Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I was sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to help you get your school things in order. I normally wouldn't do this sort of thing, but as I had some free time, it was arranged that I would help you out. " Professor McGonagall said all this whilst ushering Erin back into the house. 

"Um, hi! Yeah, I mean, yes, I am Erin, but you see... I haven't really told anyone about this whole witch thing yet. So you may end up having to explain this to my Aunt and Uncle." Erin said nervously, not really sure how this woman would react to the information. "Uh, I really thought this was all a big prank my cousin was trying to pull on me."

"A _prank_?! The wizarding world?! Ah well, it may have seemed plausible to you at the time." Professor McGonagall was following Erin into the kitchen now, and Erin hurriedly cleared away her glass. Her toast lay forgotten in the toaster. (A/N: awww! poor toast! *ahem* on with the story!) "Now sit down there must be some questions you need answered. I'll talk to your Aunt and Uncle as well."

"Thanks!" Erin exclaimed and started in on her list of confusions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erin took a deep breath and let it out. This was amazing!!!!! All these people, this way of life! And no one even suspects!! "Wow!" She breathed. 

Professor McGonagall smiled a thin lipped smile. "Ah yes, quite amazing isn't it?" Welcome to Diagon Alley Erin. Now, we should stop first at Gringotts..." She talked on, but Erin had tuned out. She was going over the unbelievable events of that morning. McGonagall had talked to Erin and her Aunt and Uncle as soon as they had come, the professor had explained all about the wizarding world. After a while Marissa joined them, only to be sent out by McGonagall, explaining that it was best that Marissa's parents explain to her about her cousin's special abilities. 

Erin's mind reeled, explanations of how owls worked and what Gringotts and Hogwarts were, were flying through her mind. Then the big thing had happened; they had talked about her parents. Erin hadn't realized that she had had so much curiosity about them until she had found out that professor McGonagall had known her mom. Her mom had been a witch, and a good one at that. She'd been from one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain, Emily Prewett. An evil wizard named Voldemort had gone after her mother's family, wait, her _grandparents_ her_ family _and had killed them all. Except for her mother, who had been at Hogwarts for the night of the murders. The headmaster, had decided that they could try to keep Voldemort from knowing about Emily still being alive, and the charms had worked really well, Emily had grown up, moved to Canada, fallen in love with a welsh man who was a muggle ('non-magical person,' the definition popped into her head.) He was going to university there in Toronto, Rhys Davis. They married and had a child, Erin. By this time they were living happily, still in Toronto. Emily had told Rhys just before Erin's birth that she was a witch, and Rhys hadn't cared. They made the decision not to tell anyone because of the whole Voldemort thing and started a happy life. Unfortunately, the charms hadn't protected them from any of Voldemort's followers. Five years after Voldemort had been "killed" by Harry Potter ('Some boy who reflected Lord Voldemort's curse right back and took away his powers, I'll be going to school with him' Erin thought. 'I hope he doesn't have a big head.') They had decided to take off the hiding charms. After all, what were they hiding from now? 

That question was soon answered as one of Voldemort's followers ('death-eater, that's what they're called.') Came in the dead of the night and killed them both. Erin had disappeared off all the wizarding world's radar (the different charmed things that are supposed to keep track of the witches and wizards of the world) It had been assumed that she was dead. In reality she had been protected by an extremely strong charm her mom had cast before dying. One that hade her invisible to anyone or thing with magical powers. It had finally worn off this summer and sent the people whose business it was to keep track of such things, into a tizzy. Her mother had put her on the list for Hogwarts as soon as she was born, and unbeknownst to Erin the Prewett family money lay in a vault somewhere underneath London waiting for the heir(ess) to claim it. All this was almost too much to take in.

Erin returned to herself as she realized that she was in a little boxcar, and hurtling along through what looked like a huge network of caves and tunnels, in the freezing cold. 

"What the hell???" She yelled. Giving the little creature beside her, and Professor McGonagall in front of her quite a shock.

"Ah! I see you've decided to join us once again Miss Davis. Your mother had a way of getting lost in thought such as you just did, if I remember correctly." Said the professor, recovering. 

Erin perked up. "My mother did that? Cool!" 

She heard a snort, and turned her head, but one look at McGonagall assured her that it was all in her imagination. Professor McGonagall didn't seem to be able to laugh.

They arrived at a vault and Erin gasped. So much money! She'd never seen this much! Those were gold galleons, those were silver sickles, and these were bronze Knuts. "Oh my," She said weakly. "How much will I need?" 

McGonagall seemed to know, she filled a leather sack and off they went. 

Many stores, and coins later... 

"I'm afraid I need a bit of a pick me up Erin, do you want to come along? I'll be ten minutes and the stores will close in a half-hour, so it may be better for you to keep going. You only need a wand now, and that may take a while." Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh I'm fine! I could keep going all night! I'm sure I can handle the wand, I'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron when I'm done." Erin had a feeling that the professor didn't really want her along on this little side trip, and it was true she could keep going all night. "All right then, just walk through the arch that we came through." With that, Professor McGonagall turned and headed for the arch. Erin took a deep breath and turned towards the wand shop, Ollivander's.

A magic wand! If there was anything she wanted of all this stuff it was that. She heard a disgruntled "Hooot!" And threw a quick glance at the cage that held her new owl Paisley. "Except for you of course Pais, don't worry!" Whoa. She hadn't known that owls could read minds, but hey, no complaints. She opened the door and walked inside. 

As the door shut behind her, Erin heard a little tinkle in the back of the shop and saw a boy that looked about her age, with really red hair talking to a little old man with very strange eyes. They both looked up as she walked into the shop the boy made ready to leave and said "Yeah! So my father hopes you can come. Good-bye Mr. Ollivander!" 

"Much thanks Ronald Weasly; I'll certainly try to make it." The man looked towards Erin. "One moment please young lady!" And he turned and walked into the back of the shop.

Ronald Weasley however, hadn't left yet. "Hallo! What's your name?"

"Um, hi! I'm Erin Davis, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Ronald Weasley as you probably heard, but most people call me Ron. I haven't seen you before. What school do you go to?"

Erin wondered when Mr. Ollivander was coming back. "Well, it's a long story, but I'm going to start at Hogwarts this year." 

The door behind her opened and she heard a girl's voice "Ron! C'mon! Mother wants us home by supper, and the Floo Network is starting to get crowded!"

Erin turned to see a girl who looked about a year younger than her with brown eyes and hair the same colour as her brother's. 

"Hallo Ginny! This is Erin; she's going to start Hogwarts with us this year."

"Hallo! I'm Ron's younger sister, Ginny, Pleased to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you too Ginny" Erin thought that Ginny looked like a nice person, she had developed a sort of second sense for people "Like Marissa" and "Not Like Marissa" over the years, and Ginny was definitely "Not Like Marissa", Ron too for that matter.

"It's been wonderful talking to you Erin but we must be off. Hope to see you at Hogwarts! Good-bye!" Ron Grinned and rushed out of the store. Ginny smiled good-bye, and they rushed off towards the Grand Fireplace. 

Erin turned back around after waving, smiling to herself, she may have just made a friend! 'Hah! Take that Marissa! See what happens when you're not around?' She thought triumphantly. 

"Ah yes! Young Ms. Davis! We're so glad that you have returned ." Erin looked up to see Mr. Ollivander smiling at her. "Now, Let's get to the wands shall we?" Mr. Ollivander took out a measuring tape and asked "Which is your wand arm m'dear?"

"Um well, I'm mostly ambidextrous, but I favour my right hand slightly more than my left." Erin stuttered.

"Ah! A good quality that, being able to use both hands! Well now hold out your right then..." And to Erin's shock, the tape measure was measuring without Mr. Ollivander holding it. Mr. Ollivander took note of the measurements and muttered "That's enough" just before the tape measure started measuring her feet. 

"Now then give this one a try!" He whipped out a long wand. "16 inches, long, but not too long, apple. Core of tail feather of phoenix. Just wave it about a bit." Self-consciously Erin swished the wand through the air, it was almost immediately snatched from her fingers and another one took its place. "Hmmm... Well... you might do with this. Yes why not? 14 inches, weeping willow. The core is sliver of unicorn horn. It's possible."

Erin raised her arm and she felt a sort of pulling at her heart, she waved the wand and immediately, forest greens and navy blues and lavender purples came sparking out. "Oh well done!! I might have guessed you would need a Prewett wand to get a good result. This is well done indeed." 

"A Prewett wand?" Erin was confused

"My yes, all the Prewetts always had a specific combination for the best wand possible. A kind of willow and either the tail or horn of a unicorn." Mr. Ollivander explained.

Erin settled up with Mr. Ollivander and went to meet Proffesor McGonagall at The Leaky Cauldron. Thoughtful all the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'It's the day!' That was Erin's first thought the morning of September the first. She was in a daze of distraction the whole long ride to London with Aunt Hilda and Uncle Frederick; Marissa had refused to come. The adults didn't seem to be acting any differently now that they knew what Erin was, they were still kind and courteous towards her. However if it was possible for Marissa to get worse, that's what had happened. Every room that Erin entered that Marissa was in, was soon emptied and at mealtimes there was hardly a peaceful moment, Marissa would mouth threats at Erin and kick her incessantly under the table. Sometimes screaming "_FREAK_!!!" At her when they passed in the hall. After a month of this type of treatment, Erin was looking forward to a trip to the _corner store_ if it meant she could have sometime when she wasn't in her room or being insulted by Marissa and her little friends. 

Her Aunt and Uncle hugged her good-bye and drove away. Erin walked into the station and looked around for the sign for platform 9 and 3/4, but... where was it? It was fifteen minutes until the train left, and she couldn't find the platform!! After a run in with a guard who tried to get her to go to the hospital. She noticed a head bobbing above the crowd with hair a familiar red colour. Almost crying with relief she wheeled her trolley around and started after the hair. She was gasping as she screeched to a halt. 

"Um... Ron?" She said hesitantly.

Ron turned around, he'd been blocking Ginny from sight but now Erin recognized her. There were also two more boys with them, they seemed to be identical twins, and they sported the same shade of hair as the rest of the Weasleys. "Erin?" He said, grinning "Hey! Fancy that, I'd have figured only we could be this late but I guess I was wrong." 

"Sorry to bug you, but... er, how- where is the platform?" She asked nervously.

"Oh! That's why, no worry, just walk straight through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Better take it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." He added in an off-hand manner. 

Erin shot him a grateful glance, "Thank-you very much!" And with that she turned and ran for the barrier. 

"We'll come in a moment; we have to wait for our parents." She heard Ginny shout after her.

She shot through the barrier as if there were none, and heaved a sigh of relief. Erin looked up to see a bright red train and tonnes of people milling around, wearing the robes she'd learned were common attire in the wizarding world, or normal muggle clothes like she was. She headed for the train and found that there weren't any empty compartments. She did find one with only two people in it, a boy about her age with a lot of messy black hair and brilliant green eyes with glasses, he had a feeling of sadness around him. He was slim and looked quite tall, 'around Ron's height,' she thought. The other person was a girl with chestnut brown bushy hair and brown eyes. She looked almost as tall as Erin herself did and there was a melancholy air around her as well. Unlike the other compartments in this particular car that had enough room, this one didn't have anyone who felt even a little bit "Like Marissa". Erin caught herself before she lost her nerve and forced herself to walk into the compartment and ask: "Excuse me, but can I sit here? There wasn't any other place with room..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

END! For now!

There it is!!! It's done! Please please please please review so I know how it was!!!

*Hits her head on the wall trying to send telepathic reminders* review! Review! Review! Review!

K, I think that's enough! Bubbye all of youz! *Grins an insane grin and waves to the computer screen*

~Chupa~


	2. A Hogwarts Story -Erin Gets a Nibble

****

Hogwarts: A story -Chapter 1,

Dumpweed

A/N: Hello. I decided to try some new writing styles this time. We get a change of narrator! (Ain't it the greatest?) You Harry fans might get a little confused at his weird character change... *ducks a rotten tomato and rubber boot* but it's only temporary, you'll see!! Erin gets sorted! How do you Hat song peeps do it??? Um, as I only got er, _minimal_ reviews... *I'm so pathetic* I wrote another chapter, this one might be easier to understand... :o} *muahahaha! He gets **toasted**!* Um that's all, MERRY XMAS!!!! 

Disclaimer: Anything the least bit familiar doesn't belong to me. In fact, the only people in this who're mine right now, are Erin, Marissa, and Harry's character's bad mood... that's it! 

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"...How would you feel if I should choose to go?

Another guy, you'd think it'd be unlikely

Another guy, you think he'd want to fight me

She's a dove, she's a f***ing nightmare

Unpredictable, it was my mistake to stay here 

On the go and it's way too late to play

I need a girl that I can train..."

-Blink 182 "_Dumpweed_" 

The two people in the compartment looked towards Erin. She was startled at how slowly they moved, almost as if it was too much energy to spare. 

"Of course you _can_ it's if you _may_ sit here that counts!" The boy snapped at her. 

Now, Erin wasn't one to get angry very easily, but this, idiot was acting to all the world as if he had every right to tell her off even though he'd just met her! He didn't even know her! OK, yeah, so _maybe _she was just a teensy bit disappointed that her sense for people had been so wrong, but mostly it was his _nerve_... She usually wouldn't care, but now... _now_ all the anger and resentment for the crap Marissa had dished out was built up to overflowing. Erin was _pissed_.

"You listen to me Mr. "I don't know you but I can be stupid, and rude and... and _dumbassed"_ just because I was in this compartment first! There. Are. No. More. Compartments. So personally I don't give a sh** whether or not I use the _correct word_ in _politely_ -which is more than I can say for you- asking whether you mind if I sit here or not. I'll sit here because there really _is_ no more room anywhere else and the train's leaving any minute, so shut it!" With that Erin hauled in her trunk and flopped down on the seat beside the girl, who had been staring at them both since the boy's first words. 

The boy had been staring open mouthed at her for a full minute with her glaring right back, when she started to feel uncomfortable. Her anger was wearing off and she was starting to regret her words, but she was stubborn and still felt that that guy had deserved every bit of what he'd gotten. She turned to the girl she was sitting beside, who'd been studying her hands for a while now. 

"Erm... hello, I'm Erin Davis. What's your name?"

The girl looked up with a relieved face. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, It's a long story-" 

She would have gone on but at that moment the door burst open and Ron and Ginny Weasley burst into the compartment.

"Harry! Hermione! We made it! Oh! Hallo Erin! What a coincidence! we were going to go looking for you once we'd settled, glad to see you anyways!" Ron said in between huge gasps of air as the train started to move.

Ginny smiled at them all, and sat down beside Erin. Ron took a seat beside Harry as that seemed to be the guy's name, chattering away about his summer. After sitting in shock for a moment, Erin turned and grinned at Ginny. 

"Now _that's_ really something! How'd I pick the same compartment that you two were going to sit in? Weird!" 

"Yeah! that's _is_ strange isn't it? Ah well, It's a good kind of strange... hallo Hermione! How was your summer?" Ginny said.

"It was great! I had a wonderful time in Canada! It was so beautiful." Hermione replied, "I wish I could go more often, but Uncle Alfred is sick and I really don't want to be a burden during his summers."

Erin caught her breath at the word 'Canada'. "That's interesting! I'm originally from Canada! Where'd you go?" Erin asked.

"I went to a little town just outside of Toronto. Uxbridge. It was very quaint" Hermione said happily. "You're from Canada? How come you don't have an accent? Why are you coming to Hogwarts? I thought there were Wizarding schools there, rather good ones if I recall.

"Well that's really all part of the long story of why I'm coming to Hogwarts, so why don't I just tell the whole thing? I guess I should start with my mother..." and so, Erin told the long story of her family's troubles, getting very confused when everyone except for Harry flinched when she said "Voldemort". She ended with the charms finally wearing off and Professor Dumbledore sending her acceptance to Hogwarts. "Professor McGonagall came to help me get ready, and that's about where I met Ron and Ginny, when I went for my wand at Ollivander's Ron was talking to Mr. Ollivander and we ended up talking for awhile, Ginny stepped in for a moment and I met her too." Embarrassed, she changed the subject. "To be honest, I'm really quite unsure of this whole sorting thing. From what I got from Prof. McGonagall, I hope I'm in Ravenclaw , but I suppose Gryffindor _would_ be OK."

Erin looked up to see Ron, Ginny, and Hermione watching her, they had been listening to her story with interest, and were now looking thoughtful. "We're all in Gryffindor, believe me, it's the best house, Harry's on the team! Seeker! Has been since first..." Ginny went on. Harry, however seemed to be trying to ignore everyone, herself especially. 'Well that's just too damn bad isn't it?' she thought, annoyed. 'I'd begun to think I'd judged him too early, but now he's gone and reinforced my opinion. It's really not my fault that he had the bad luck to be an idiot during my PMS session.' (A/N: Heh. Awwww... Harry! for those of you who have no idea what Erin's talking about... just think of PMS being a time of month where Erin gets... er... _annoyed_ quite easily. :o}) She'd _hated_ the tone he'd used! Probably because she'd had so much of it living with her cousin.

"Let me see if I've got this straight. You, are Erin Davis, your mother was the last living member of the immediate Prewett family, that for some reason, You-Know-Who wanted to annihilate. She escaped and went into hiding. When _He_ had been gone for five years, defeated by Harry here-" Hermione had started, only to be interrupted by Erin.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, but did you just say Harry here? as in _that_ Harry" she nodded towards where Harry was sitting. "_That_ Harry, is Harry Potter?" Hermione nodded, yes. Feeling nervous about what Erin's reaction would be. "_THAT_ explains it!" Erin cried settling back into her seat, as she'd feared! Harry Potter was one of those inflated egos. "Alright! you can continue Hermione." 

Whatever Hermione had expected, it wasn't this. Usually the person wanted to see Harry's scar, lately the girls had taken to positively drooling over him. Something which Hermione found amusing. 'I mean, Someone else I might understand, but Harry?' She would think as they cooed over his bravery. That was another something, she thought that Harry may have been getting used to this sort of treatment, something that Hermione was hoping wouldn't happen. Harry was usually a nice boy, but what if he got an attitude like Lockheart? Urgh! She didn't think she could manage that. 

"Oh never mind, I think I have it now anyways." Hermione said. "I expect we're going to come to Hogwarts anytime now, I think should start changing."

The boys left to let the girls change into their robes, and as soon as they were out of the compartment Hermione tried to come to Harry's defence: "Erin, please try to believe me, Harry usually isn't like that. When you came in I'd just been asking him some very tough questions and he was in the worst mood possible. It really was nothing personal, and once he gets over himself, he'll be the first one to tell you so." She blurted. Ginny nodded her agreement. 

Erin smiled, "Oh, OK, then I wasn't wrong. When I chose your compartment it was because I have this sort of people sense. One that tells me if the people I'm about to meet are the nice sort, or the... not so nice sort. You both gave me the impression that you were the nice sort. That's part of why I blew up at him as much as I did. I was disappointed in myself, the other part, well, never mind that, but I really feel like apologizing... I'm just worried he wont even want to talk to me." 

"Oh! I wouldn't worry about that!" said Ginny, pulling her robes over a tank top and shorts. "Harry is one of the nicest people I know!" 

Something about how Ginny said this simple line made Erin grin and glance over at her after pulling on her own robes. Ginny blushed and Erin grinned some more. 'Hmmm...' she thought, 'There's one admirer already, I wonder who else is on the Potter band-wagon? surely no one else as nice as Ginny.' Why weren't they going out? Ginny didn't seem the type to be able to manage to er... hide her admiration (read: blushing, _very_ red). Something to think on. 'If I ever make friends with Harry,' She thought. 'Setting those two up is _definitely_ on my to do list.'

Out loud, She said: "Thank God for tank tops! I wasn't sure what witches were supposed to wear under these robes. They seemed a bit chilly for only underwear. I was really glad that it was a female teacher sent to help me when I thought of these questions."

She paused, puzzled when she turned around, Ginny and Hermione were falling all over themselves laughing so hard they were turning respective shades of purple. 

"You- y-you asked _McGonagall_ this?!?!?" Hermione asked between giggles. 

Remembering the look on Professor McGonagall's face after that particular round of questioning was enough to make her lapse into giggles with the other two. When she'd calmed down a bit. Erin managed to squeak, "Oh my, you should have _seen_ the look on her face! I guess she wasn't the person most people would go to for these sorts of situations, but she was all I had." She was completely serious now. "Ah well, we should probably be off... the guys must want to change before we arrive." As if on cue a voice echoed through the train. 

"We will be coming to Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please make all the necessary arrangements. Thank-You."

"Wait, Erin, um... you might want to brush your hair!" Hermione hinted. 

Erin put a hand to her shoulder-length honey brown locks, and found that they had been mightily messed up with all the activities of the day. 

"Oh! Thanks Hermione!" Erin took out her wand, "fixus foliculus de tetus totalus" she muttered and formed a picture in her head of what she wanted her hair to do, this happened to be a pony-tail. "There we go!" She said brightly. Giving her hair a pat. "All Done. What?" She had just noticed the stares she was getting from Hermione and Ginny. 

"Um, seeing as you haven't been exposed to any magic since the age on five, how did you possibly learn _that_?" Ginny stuttered. 

"Oh! McGonagall got really tired of waiting for me the morning she came, when I heard we were going to London, I went upstairs and tried to get my hair to look normal for once... it just wouldn't happen. In order to get me out of the house, she taught me this charm." Erin said "You know, I knew someone who used to tell me it'd take magic to get my hair anywhere near nice, and on this one thing, they were right." The person was Marissa of course...

*********

Harry walked out of the compartment. 'My God, what a mess!' He thought. He felt awful. That girl, Erin, had walked in just as Hermione had finished asking him about the activities of the summer, and she wasn't talking about the Dursleys. Dumbledore had been requesting many things this summer, and Dumbledore's select group had discovered along with a _very_ surprised Harry, that he, when concentrating as hard as humanly possible, could find a faint trace of Voldemort's thoughts. This he had been requested to perform many times, and it hadn't been fun, considering the types of thoughts Voldemort was inclined to think.

He had come back to school looking forward to some normal teenage behaviour, for at least a little while- here Harry blushed, he wasn't quite over Cho.- but no, the _minute_ he'd come in and seen Hermione sitting there he'd been bombarded.

Just after he'd finished his _debriefing_ as he'd begun to think of it, Erin had entered. He hadn't thought and had lashed out, using his frustration at Hermione as a base, he'd been undeniably snappish. 

Involuntarily he shuddered at the girl's resulting outrage. Her eyes had frozen him on the spot and she'd shown herself as fully capable of becoming the Ice Queen from hell. (A/N: lookee!!! A juxtaposition!!!!!!) She was actually very pretty once he thought about it, but... nothing like Cho Chang... 

Ron's voice broke into his thoughts, "...Very quiet Harry, what on earth is wrong?" 

Harry told Ron about his run in with Erin. 

"Oh my, she really chewed you up didn't she?" Ron chuckled, "You did ask for it though. Don't worry," He went on, as Harry smiled ruefully. "She really is a nice girl, I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I hope so, she was really angry!" Once again, Harry shuddered. Causing Ron to laugh uncontrollably. 

An announcement came on. "We will be coming to Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please make all the necessary arrangements. Thank-You."

"How long does it take them!?!" Ron complained. "Honestly, you'd think they were..." the last of his whinging was drowned out as he turned and banged on the door. 

Harry chuckled quietly as the door opened and the three girls filed out, he brushed by them, and bumped into the doorway as Erin caught his eye and smiled. Uncertainly, he smiled back, maybe Ron had been right. 

**********

They all turned around at an angry BANG! on the compartment door, followed by muffled complaints. "Whoops, sounds like the boys are getting a bit impatient huh?" Hermione commented. 

They opened the door and passed the boys on their way in, Ron, who was muttering about "How long we'd had to wait." Erin caught Harry's eye and gave him a friendly smile on the way past. She saw him cautiously smile back, and sighed with relief. She had hoped he'd get the message so they could apologize to each other, she really disliked confrontations that were drawn out. 

In a few minutes the train started slowing down, the boys emerged in their robes and they were joined on their way out by the twins from the platform. Ron introduced her to two of his older brothers, Fred and George. Erin instantly liked the twins, they made her forget her nerves in seconds after they'd met her, by cracking her up with a bunch of retellings of their best pranks. They all stepped outside the train and were greeted with a grey drizzle. A huge hairy man met Erin at the foot of the train, introducing himself as "'Agrid", and told her that she would be sorted in front of the school along with the first years but not to worry, as she would do fine. Erin's sense was telling her this man was definitely a kind one, and she'd trusted it before, so she'd trust it again. There was something comforting about Hagrid. 

Erin climbed into a boat with three first years and watched them sympathetically as they peered around, looking as nervous as she was sure she looked. 

In a chamber off the "Great Hall" as she'd heard it called. Erin stood waiting a little ways off from the first years. this was embarrassing, she was _towering_ over them. 

"I really hate my height," Erin sighed.

Professor McGonagall walked in to the room. Smiling, in her way, at Erin and telling the first years to get in single file behind her. She motioned for Erin, "You'll be sorted first, were going to put you in fifth year along with everyone else your age, but Professor Dumbledore would like to see you for a minute after the feast.

"Alright." Erin managed to squeak. She couldn't remember being this nervous ever before. 

McGonagall seemed to notice, "Don't worry," she said, then "Follow me."

Erin Walked into the Great Hall after Professor McGonagall and saw four long tables set up to face the teacher's table behind her, she stood and waited. Taking in the huge hall, all those faces watching her curiously, and the really cool enchanted ceiling at a glance. Then she took a deep breath and focused on the frayed, rumpled hat McGonagall was placing on a stool.

After a few moments silence had filled the hall and to Erin's amazement, the frayed tip of the hat opened like a mouth and started to sing, it sung a song about the Hogwarts four, how they'd founded the school, and what type of person would go into each house. Finally ending with:

"...You may not think I look like much

when seen with top hats tall;

but I'll say right here right now 

that I can best them all!

So sit on down and slip me on 

please don't get in a state!

I'll take my time to judge your mind 

for I'm a hat, first-rate."

The Hall erupted with applause Erin clapping along with the rest. Then, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started to speak "When I call your name please come up to the stool. This year we have a new student who will be joining fifth year, she will be sorted first. Davis, Erin." 

Feeling as though she were one huge ball of frazzled nerves, Erin walked over to the stool, sat, and placed the hat on her head. It felt as though it had magically grown to cover her eyes. A tiny voice started to whisper in her ear: "Oh my! this is quite interesting Miss Davis, you seem much more like your mother. Shall I call you Miss Prewett just as an inside thing?" 'uh, sure!' Erin thought, 'My God, this is strange!' feeling as though the hat wanted her to answer. "Wonderful! Of course I'm a strange hat Ms. Prewett, why else would I sort students? So, where shall I put you? Hmmm... bravery is quite strong, but the intelligence is quite high too. You do want to succeed, my yes! but definitely not a Slytherin. Or a Hufflepuff, no definitely not. So Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Erin thought back to the new friends she'd made on the train. 'If you please, I'd really prefer Gryffindor I think. Or Ravenclaw! Oh! I can't decide!' She thought despairingly. Ah, I see we have a conflict... the most-part of the Prewetts, up against your mother... Oh wait! Yes, you'd better go to- Erin almost screamed as the hat's -'mind-voice?' what on earth should she call it- faded out, and then back in on: This last bit might become interesting. Farewell Miss Prewett, and good luck. Better be... GRYFINDOR!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

K then, there's the second chapter, I really hope this worked out. I'm getting scared... Erin's becoming more and more real! I think I may be forced into a... *dum dum dum* CLICHÉ!!!

Erin: Damn right! 

Me: _great...._ Oh well... 

Time for some more.... *ahem* _hints:_ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Au Revior! 'til the next time, if there _is _a next time. I've made up my mind, ten reviews (give or take a couple), and I'm continuing the story. Now, time to try and regain control of Erin... 

Erin: *cackles madly* _Yeah. Right..._


	3. A Hogwarts Story -Erin Gets a Taste

A/N: I'm in shock! I actually finished this!!!! So sorry it took so long everyone, I've been having really bad computer problems... aaaand I was on vacation, aaaaand my teachers have all turned sadistic... *sigh* but that's another story. :o) Speaking of stories... this one's done! (Did I mention I'm psyched cuz I'm done?) and as stupid and flighty as I may seem, I got _another_ idea for a continuing plot line. This would, however, make me abandon my whole Blink 182 thing I've got going... I have a feeling that it would go better w/ a MWPP/L fic anyway. Tell me what u guys think. Constructive criticism welcome. 

Disclaimer: tralala.... done, done! I'm DONE!!! :o) I'm not making any money, and all the familiar Harry Potter characters belong to JKR *sob* not me... 

****

Hogwarts -A Story: 

Chapter 2, Don't leave me.

__

"Don't leave me, all alone

Just drop me, off at home

I'll be fine, it's not the first

Just like last time, but a little worse

She said that I'm not the one that she thinks about and

She said it's stopped being fun, I just bring her down.

I said, 'Don't let your future be destroyed by my past'

She said, 'Don't let my door hit your ass.'

One more chance, I'll try this time, 

I'll give you yours, I won't take mine

I'll listen up, pretend to care 

Go on ahead, I'll meet you there

Lets try this one more time with feeling."

Don't leave me-Blink 182.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erin stood up, dropping the hat back onto the stool; she walked a little self-consciously towards the table that was applauding enthusiastically. As she neared she could make out some familiar faces smiling at her. Smiling back she headed for an empty space beside a boy with faint freckles and sandy hair. The seat was across from where Ginny, Fred and George were sitting. Erin shot them a relieved look and sat, focussing on the stool before the head table where the sorting had begun. 

Alder, Marie stumbled up to the stool and quickly became a Ravenclaw.

Currel, Thomas was a new Hufflepuff. So were Day, Doris and Gray, Barbara.

Hammond, Jonathan became the first year at the Gryffindor table, and Erin cheered along with everyone else as he sat down. A Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (Isterness, Michael and Jelbinn, Alanna) later, Jenkins, Marcus became the first Slytherin of the year. Erin glanced over at the table that was clapping, and found that her sense was going haywire. "Oh jeez!" She muttered, "A whole house of Marissas, just what I've always needed." They even _looked_ mean. This was going to be interesting. 

When the last student had been sorted, A tall, thin man, sporting the longest grey beard Erin had ever seen stood at the teachers' table. "Thank-you Professor McGonagall, I am happy to welcome all the new students and welcome back all those of you who will be returning after, dare I say, a much needed summer break." After these words, the man, who Erin assumed was the Headmaster, chuckled under his breath. Erin gasped as his eyes gave a twinkle, and she got an image of cool green grass and flowers. "_Amazing_!" She breathed. She couldn't wait to ask how he did that! Hermione would know. Erin decided to ask her as soon as possible. She turned back to the speech. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Awhile later the Gryffindor table, harbouring a few more, groaned under mountains upon mountains of food. People ate and chatted; everyone seemed friendly, and ready to make her at home. She heard the boy beside her say something and turned, swallowing the piece of potato she'd been chewing. "I'm sorry! What was it you said?" She inquired, feeling a little ashamed of her gorging. She was embarrassing herself; this school would find her without friends because of her weight too if she wasn't careful. She reminded herself that she must watch how much she ate. 

"Hello, my name's Seamus Finnigan." The boy repeated. "I'm also in fifth year." 

Erin grinned. "Hi, Erin Davis, but then, you know that. I'm hoping I'll be able to catch up, it's my first jab at actual magic." She liked this guy, he seemed so happy.

"Oh, well, my advice to you would prob'ly be just to try your hardest. Oh, and watch out for Snape." He said with a rather large grin. 

"Erm... Snape? Who exactly is that?" Erin was quite confused. Did this school have some sort of evil ghost roaming the halls or something? This wasn't good.

"Not to worry, he's just the potions master, but he's a real monster to us Gryffindors. But it's mostly because he's head of Slytherin." Seamus said, pointing at a greasy looking fellow who was seated at the head table. At the moment the man was looking like someone had just placed a baboon heart on his plate and told him to eat it. Fred, -or was it George? -Who had heard the short description spoke up. 

"I wouldn't worry about him yet Erin; the slimy git isn't in much of a position to make a huge difference. He's hated Harry ever since he arrived at Hogwarts, but Harry's still here. Snape's just one of the many little problems that Fred and I" -so it was George then- "Endeavour to straighten out with our noble work." 

Seamus started to laugh. 

"Oi, you two and your 'noble' work..." He choked out between chortles. Turning to Erin and seeing her face, he tried to explain. "Your friends George and Fred there are two of the best pranksters ever to come to Hogwarts. Their 'noble' work includes a life supply of dungbombs and an unsuspecting person, usually as deserving as possible." He explained. 

Erin finally saw the light and managed a sheepish, "Oh, thanks. I guess I'm going to have a lot to learn."

"No, that's quite all right!" Seamus assured her. "Don't worry about it. You'll find that it's easy to get into the swing of things." With this he turned back to his food and Erin found with a shock that it was desert already! 

"Oh!" She mumbled through a bite of her slice of cheesecake, it had appeared on _her_ plate. But, when she looked around, she saw that everyone had different things, Ginny had some sort of Pudding, and Fred was chewing a weird toffee kind of thing. Intrigued, she looked down the table and recoiled when she thought she saw something moving on a plate further down (A/N: Hey, some people swing that way...), shuddering she turned back to her cheesecake. Everyone seemed to be enjoying his/her food, she resolved to ask someone how it worked later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yawning Erin stumbled into the crowd of Gryffindors that were leaving the table. 'Hmm... I wonder what's next?' she mused drowsily. 

"Hallo Erin!" Ron was suddenly beside her. "How do you like it so far? I was sure you'd be a Gryffindor. It _is_ the best house after all." He said proudly. 

"It's wonderful!" She answered, realizing he was genuinely happy she was in Gryffindor, she felt a warm sort of feeling starting in her toes and traveling up her legs to her stomach. "So, what's next? Do we fly dragons up to the dorms?" She laughed, only half joking. 

Ron looked at her strangely. "You can't ride dragons! Erin... er... what've you been drinking lately? Nothing dangerous I hope..."

Erin laughed harder, "It, was a joke silly!" She finally gasped out, the looks this boy was capable of. "I didn't even know that dragons actually existed here!" 

"Oh!" 

Seeing the look on Ron's face turn even more confused, she collapsed into giggles once more. 

Ron looked at her strangely until he started to grin a little, then he couldn't help it, and he too started to laugh. They sat on the stairs holding their sides until they became conscious of a person standing in front of them. 

Erin looked up. In front of her stood a tall boy with hair so blond it was almost white, staring at her and Ron with cold grey eyes, with a bluish tint. At first sight her reaction was: 'hmmm... cute.' but then she realized that her sense was almost screaming at her: "MARISSA IN A BOY'S BODY!!!!" She stopped laughing right then and started to get up. 

"Well, what have we here? Weasel and the new girl, laughing like lunatics. Finally lost it Weasley? Realized that your marbles were gone and shared it with your crazy friend here?" He snickered. "I should've remembered that your only chance to get anything would have to be with someone who's so mad she can't see straight." 

Erin grabbed the back of Ron's robes just in time. "Let me handle this, ok?" She whispered yanking him back. She walked forwards smiling widely. "Why hello pussycat! So nice to see you today! What's that? You like to eat ferrets! Rats as well?!? Well I wish you happy hunting. There are many of those around here!" Erin said slowly, staring at a point right above this boy's left shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she had thought she'd seen his face flush slightly on the word ferret. 'Huh?' She thought, 'It wasn't supposed to be insulting then! Oh well, it doesn't matter. ' Erin switched her eyes to look this guy in the face, easy to do, as she was only a little shorter than he was. He was looking at her as if she'd just started growing beans out of her nose. 

"What's your name?" Erin asked him as if nothing had happened. 

"W- what?!?!" He started backing up. 

"Oh my, we have a hearing problem do we? This is serious! Come here! I'll take a look at you!" She said as if she had just eaten sugar cubes. She took a step towards him, hoping she could keep from laughing. "Don't worry! I got over the Cannibalism _long_ ago." She assured him in the same tone. 

"AAARGH!!!" The boy turned and ran. 

Erin grinned and turned back to Ron, who was shaking with suppressed laughter. 

"Erin! That was brilliant! Draco Malfoy will be having nightmares for weeks! How on earth did you know about the ferret incident? Oh! If only the others had seen that!" He gasped after getting himself under control.

"Ferret incident? Wha?? Wait a sec... _Draco Malfoy_?!?!?! His parents must _hate_ him, to have been that cruel! Wait... that isn't not too hard to understand. What an _asshole_!" Erin was trying to walk upstairs with Ron, but her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Ron grabbed her elbow and they slowly finished walking up. 

"You don't know about Mad-eye Moody and Malfoy the ferret? Then you made a really lucky guess! Oh, It was _so_ hilarious..." Ron went on to tell Erin about Draco's experience in furry rodent form, and Erin would've laughed herself silly if her stomach didn't hurt so much already. 

"All right! So I take it you know where we're going..." Erin was suddenly very sleepy. 

"Yeah, I'm taking you to Gryffindor Tower. It'll be your home for as long as you're at Hogwarts." He grinned. "The password... oh dammit! I forgot to get it off Hermione!" Ron looked sheepish. "Erm... well... we'll just wait for someone else to come then..."

A sleepy silence surrounded them as they sat across the corridor from a portrait of a fat lady in a pink taffeta ball gown. She was moving, which for a while fascinated Erin, but she was too drowsy to be nervous. Erin yawned. 

"Ron..." 

"Mmm?"

"Why is it that Dumbledore sends you pictures when he twinkles?"

"What?! Pictures? Twinkles? Who in the what huh?" Ron sat up suddenly looking to all the world as if she'd just told him that Snape was her father and she was running off to join Voldemort with her pet green monkeys. 

"In the great hall, when he was making his speech his eyes did that twinkly thing and I got this flash of a meadow or something..." Erin's voice trailed off, as Ron looked more and more shocked. "Oh jeez, _Ron_, please don't tell me that it doesn't happen to you." As Ron slowly shook his head, Erin mumbled, "_Shit_. Just what I need, a _new_ thing to be confused about." 

"Don't worry, maybe it was just exhaustion or something. The mind can play strange tricks sometimes." Ron suggested. 

"Yeah! That's got to be it! Thanks Ron. I was getting worried for a sec there." Relieved, yet a little doubting of the explanation Erin gave Ron a hug. Then she blushed. 'Why on earth did I do that!?!' She asked herself, shocked with her suddenness. **_Don't ask me, it just must have seemed like the right thing to do._** Herself answered back. 'Great. Just perfect. I really _am _going crazy! First of all, I just resumed talking to myself, which makes me strange... but _myself just answered back!_ Omigod...' Erin began the process of questioning her sanity. **_Oh come off it! _**The voice piped up, sounding a bit insulted. **_You aren't crazy, and I'm not you, you dimwit. I'm your Guardian._**

Erin didn't really know what to make of this. She decided she needed time to think about this recent development. 'Er... ok? Um, Guardian m'am?' she thought tentatively. The voice seemed oddly effeminate to her. 'Would you mind very much if I uh... put you on hold for a while? Please? Just so I can... get used to you? Please?' The Guardian seemed to find this humorous. **_Oh all right. _**She (?) agreed with a trace of mirth. **_Just let me know when it's safe to come out. _**With these words Erin felt a sort of wall go up in her mind, blocking a sort of knowledge she could sense. "Whoa..." Erin muttered softly. As she started to pay attention to the outside world again Erin realized that Ron was speaking. 

"Whoa is right! Ten minutes and he caught the snitch! I tell you Harry's going to make some Quidditch player for a lucky team when we graduate!" Was all she caught. 'What huh? Quidditch? Snitch? _What_ about Harry? Oh good lord... why is it that I always have to get myself into these situations? Why couldn't I have listened?' Just as she was starting to worry about how on earth she was going to answer she was saved by the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

"Oh! Good! Maybe they'll be able to tell us the password?" Erin suggested as the person rounded the corner and materialized into Harry Potter.

"Yes! Just the person we needed to see!" Ron said happily, jumping to his feet. "Like the gnome brain I am I managed to forget to find out the password." 

Harry laughed. "The password is '_Gallant Godric_'."

At his words the portrait across the corridor swung open to reveal a sort of hole/doorway, through which a barrage of warmth, light and noise came. 

Cheerfully Ron climbed through the hole and called to someone inside. Erin turned to follow him but she was stopped by Harry's voice.

"Um, Erin?"

Erin turned to see Harry looking abashed. 

"Yeah?" She said.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness on the train. I'd just gone through a bit of a stressful summer... that doesn't excuse anything though... and it was just a bad time for anyone to talk to me. So it was really nothing personal. I'm really sorry." He finished looking anxious. He looked so sweet standing there that Erin was overcome with a vision of being in his arms and just hugging all the apprehension away. 'What the Hell is going on!?' she thought. 'I just met this guy, was in fact screaming at him in _rage_ scant hours ago and now I want him to hold me? Hooboy kiddo are _you_ mixed up.' She got control of her emotions and looked Harry in the eyes. 

"It's quite all right Harry; in fact, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. I totally lost my head back there, and I really regret it. I'm sorry." 

Harry looked so relieved that Erin almost laughed. "C'mon lets head into this almighty common room! I'm really curious!" She smiled at him and he grinned back. They turned to the portrait which had closed during their quick reconciliation, and just as they were about to open it again. It swung out at them. Ron's face came into view. 

"Would you two _hurry up_? What're you guys doing out here? Snogging?" Erin could feel the heat rising in her face and she quickly laughed to cover it up. 

"Oh yeah Ron, we were having a big, huge, slobbery snog session with lots of tongue. _Honestly. _Don't you guys think of _anything_ else?" She whinged as she climbed in through the portrait hole. 

She looked around happily as she walked into the common room. A roaring fire in the fireplace giving off warmth and cheer, large plush, overstuffed armchairs in front of it, most occupied by her snoozing housemates. People milled around between tables with cloud-like poufs pulled up around them. She felt herself relax and smiled. She felt so at home here. An arm was slung over her shoulders. 

"Hey there Erin!" She recognized either Fred or George Weasley and replied. 

"Hi! What's doing?" 

"Just thought I'd give you the grand tour." Said the twin. 

"Tour huh?" Erin laughed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A few minutes later Erin was seated at a table. On one side, sat Fred, on the other Hermione. Fred was saying "and over there was where we played our very first prank at Hogwarts, first day of first year, dungbombs in the potted plant. They went off just as McGonagall was walking past." He sighed. "What a day to remember." Erin giggled and stifled a huge yawn. Hermione's sharp eyes picked this out. She stood up and stretched.

"Well boys, it's been quite the day but it's off to the dorms we go! C'mon Erin... tomorrow's going to be even busier."

"Ok!" Erin said, getting to her feet. "G'night all!" She mumbled.

"'Night girls!" 

She followed Hermione up the stairs to the dorm. On the door hung a sign, it read: '5th year, female.'

Erin snorted with laughter, "They make us sound like some sort of science experiment." She griped.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think it's because they're really not sure what to call us, I mean... we're not exactly girls anymore." She pointed out blushing. 

Erin grinned wryly, "That's true." She said. Following Hermione inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Erin lay in bed contemplating her day. 

There was the unexplainable flash of meadow from Dumbledore, this Guardian thingy, whatever that was. She'd decided to let Guardian out after school the next day. Then there were her new dorm-mates. They seemed ok. There was Lavender Brown, kind and pretty but sort of leaning towards air-headedness. Parvati Patil, about the same as Lavender, they seemed to be best friends. The only difference was that Parvati seemed a bit more given to silly behaviour. Ginny Weasley was a fourth year and so not in the same dorm as herself and Hermione. Hermione, she seemed very nice and very cool. Erin was a little worried that she wouldn't have a place in Herm's friendship with Ron and Harry, but that was only solved with time. Everything seemed so confusing! It was, however a vast improvement on her earlier existence. As she dozed off she couldn't help thinking about Harry, his eyes, his hair. 'Stop it you! You're worse than Parvati.' She mentally scolded herself. Her thoughts started to drift, and she was just conscious enough to feel faint surprise when her last thought was of a pair of icy grey-blue eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He walked down the corridor, cursing himself. "I can't believe I actually _fell_ for that!" He muttered furiously. Thinking about her strange eyes laughing at him, he shivered. Her eyes, they were... exotic, yes, that was the word. Green, with flecks of bronze, gold and silver scattered around. He sighed and shook himself once again. 'This is not a good train of thought...' he mused. Yet he couldn't turn his head to other more pressing matters... those eyes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okie! so um, yah, that's it! Review please!! Tell me what u liked/didn't like... *sigh* just say SOMETHING!!!!! 


	4. A Hogwarts Story -Erin Gets in Trouble

A/N: Hey! Everyone! I'm baaaaack! Well now, I'm extremely sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter. It was Cursed.The important thing is that it's _finally _here! There's not much to say, other than Thank you all for waiting, and special thanks to Lone Astronomer, for being so incredibly patient *g*. This chapter is going to um... change things. Please don't kill me! *Cowers*

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's. She owns the universe, but I own Erin. *vbeg* Muahahaha! MINE!

****

Erin yawned. She was sitting in the Great Hall, trying to eat breakfast. She groaned inwardly as she looked at her porridge. It wasn't that she didn't like porridge; she did. Especially when there were chunks of walnut, raisin and apple. It was the fact that this morning was going to include her first classes here at Hogwarts, and she was nervous. 

She glanced at the boy sitting beside her and grimaced. He was inhaling his breakfast like it was the last meal he'd ever eat. She nudged him. "Ron, when do we get our schedules?" she asked.

Ron grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and took a gulp before answering. "Soon, McGonangall's coming now." He nodded towards the black robed woman advancing on their table.

Erin felt her stomach drop again. 'Why didn't I read the texts?' she thought frantically.

Ron seemed to notice her anxiety. "Don't worry, Erin; the teachers will be fair. They can't expect you to understand everything. You've only known of this world's existence for..." he counted on his fingers, "a month and three days," he said reassuringly. This made Erin feel a bit better, but she was still hoping her stomach would stop doing somersaults as she was handed her schedule. 

"Here you are Ms. Davis. If you have any questions, you may visit me in my office." Professor McGonagall continued down the table and handed Hermione her schedule.

Erin quickly examined her timetable. She noticed that the first class on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays would be Potions. Hadn't Seamus said that mean-looking head of Slytherin taught that? Erin swallowed hard and was about to verify this when Ron beat her to the punch. 

"Oh no!" he groaned, waving his sheet around. "Double Potions with Snape and his Slytherins. What are they thinking?" 

Hermione spoke up for the first time since leaving the dormitory earlier that morning. "Probably that our year has had the worst Potions marks for four years running," she remarked gloomily. 

Erin gulped and glanced at the Slytherin table, where Snape was busy handing out schedules. She shuddered. There was something about that man, something about him that threw her off balance. She quickly looked down at the cold, gooey mess that had been her porridge. 

There was a flurry of feathers and Paisley came to a halt in front of Erin, bearing a letter. 'But I don't have anyone who would owl me,' she thought in confusion. Tentatively, she reached out and untied the cream-coloured envelope from around Pais' leg. With an encouraging hoot, Paisley perched herself on Erin's glass of pumpkin juice and helped herself to refreshments. Erin stared at the letter. It was addressed to a "Miss E. Davis" in a delicate script. Erin had just begun to open the letter when she was bumped from behind. She turned in her seat to see a set of Hogwarts robes. Her gaze traveled upwards to the face of the wearer. The robes belonged to a boy about her age with skin the colour of milk chocolate and eyes to match. He looked slightly familiar; he belonged to Gryffindor, that much was certain. He muttered a quick, distracted, "Sorry," and hurried away. Erin turned back to her letter. 

Just as she was pulling out the contents, she was elbowed by Ron. "We've got to head to Potions now," he said, making a face. "Come along when you're ready, will you?" He, Hermione and Harry rushed off without a backwards glance. 

"But I don't know where..." Erin began. "Oh, bollocks!" She looked around the table and saw Lavender and Parvati still sitting, finishing up a conversation, and figured she'd ask them. She leaned towards them and said, "Um... Lavender? Parvati?" They looked up. "Would you mind showing me the way to Potions?"

"Oh! Sure," Lavender answered, glancing at Parvati. "The famous trio left you already?" she added with a knowing look. 

"The famous... Oh, you mean Ron, Hermione and Harry," Erin replied. "They just sort of went off; I'm sure they didn't mean to. They probably forgot that I was new." 

Parvati gave Erin a knowing look. "Don't worry about them, Erin. They just have a way of doing that to people who try to join their group. I mean, they're so close... They just don't seem to realize."

Erin thought about this, confused. What were Parvati and Lavender trying to tell her? She got a feeling that there was a warning under their light-hearted tones.

"Um... I understand..." she lied. "Yes, I see..." After a few moments of awkward silence, she decided to change the subject. "Right, so, shouldn't we be getting to Potions?" she asked a bit desperately. 

"Quite right," Lavender answered, "Come on, we'll show you."

****

Once they got out of the Great Hall, Lavender and Parvati led Erin down a long corridor. They seemed to be heading down to the dungeons. 

Parvati was chattering on about a certain "him." Lavender was nodding enthusiastically at Parvati's euphoric descriptions of the someone. Erin wasn't paying much attention, as she was trying to memorize the way down to the Potions as she walked it. However, she focused on them once again as she was addressed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?" she said, a bit embarrassed about her mind wandering. 

"Don't you think George Weasley is just about the closest thing to a Greek God to grace this earth?" she repeated with a spacey, far-off look on her face. 

Erin choked. "W-what? George?" Erin fought the urge to ask incredulously if George had put Parvati up to saying that. Instead, she mumbled, "I just met him... He looks all right though, I suppose."

"All right?" Parvati all but squeaked. "He's just... heavenly!"

Erin mentally saw her rise another two feet off the ground. "Erm, right," she mumbled.

Lavender gave Erin a wry look. "Parvati gets... excited about boys sometimes," she mentioned casually. Then, "Oh, great. We're here." 

Erin looked to her left to see a group of students filing through a doorway and into a dungeon. She, Parvati and Lavender joined the queue. 

****

They filed into the classroom. Erin glanced about to see exactly what this new place was like. What greeted her first was the smell. It was quite unlike anything her nose had ever been subjected to. It was as if someone had taken all the smells in the world and squeezed them into this dungeon. The end result wasn't entirely disgusting, but it was really different. Erin's nose stung, registering its shock. 

After a brief pause to acclimatize herself, she realized that Parvati and Lavender were now beckoning to her from behind a workbench with three cauldrons set on top of three fires. With a wistful little glance towards the three people Erin had expected to sit with, she made her way towards the two girls. She could do worse, she reckoned. They _were_ very nice, if a little... giggly.

As she reached them, Erin grinned. George Weasley indeed!

Across the little aisle from her new seat, sat Seamus and the boy from breakfast. They were whispering to one another, looking very serious. Erin was about to ask Parvati the boy's name when she was stopped by a cold, drawling voice from the door. 

"Well, would you look at that? It's the madwoman." Erin glared at Malfoy, who was regarding her with a strange look in his icy eyes. "Guess we'll see if the mentally unfit can-" He stopped suddenly and his smirk spread into a full-fledged, nasty grin. "Where's your boyfriend, Davis? Tired of you already and gone back to his Mudblood friend?" he hissed. 

Erin was taken aback. She sensed that Malfoy was being nastier than usual by the stiffened outrage that was radiating from Parvati and Lavender beside her. She flushed at the thought of Ron being her boyfriend. It was crazy! She was just a friend- or was she even that? Malfoy's words hit a nerve, but not the nerve they were intended for. Erin decided to deal with him before Parvati got over her stunned state. 

"Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do than pick on people who don't care?" she said, keeping her voice low. "Now, how about you run along? I'm sure your-" she paused deliberately, eyeing the two hulks at his back, "friends will help you find your seat if you're lost." Erin turned back to Parvati, who was now sitting and shaking with silent laughter. 

Once she was finished catching her breath, Parvati muttered, "I've never met someone who dealt with _him_ so efficiently." Here she started to giggle again. "He may be one of the best-looking guys at Hogwarts, and rolling in the galleons, but only Slytherin girls will brave his acid tongue," she finished, a tad of bitterness seeping into her tone.

Erin looked at Parvati in disgust. Sure, George was all right looking, and he had a great sense of humour; she could understand Parvati's crush on him. But _Malfoy_? She had to admit that he _was_ good looking in an aristocratic, stuck up, conceited sort of way, but Parvati had sounded as though she was _sorry _that he only dated Slytherins! 

There was a little voice at the back of her head, mumbling something about last night and eyes, but Erin pushed it away. Just as she was about to open her mouth and tell Parvati _exactly_ what she thought about Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape swept into the room.

Snape glared at the Gryffindor side of the room, particularly the bench that held Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He then swept a cursory disapproving glance over the other Gryffindors. "Back again, class? Believe me, it's much sooner than I'd been hoping for, as well. Let's see if you can improve on your dismal performance from last year. Today, we are making a very advanced Sleeping Potion. _Try_ not to foul this up. You'll need it if you are going to pass your OWLs in June. Get out your books and open them to page 14, even the stupidest of you-" here, he paused to stare at a small boy. As the intimidating glare dragged on, Erin tried to place the poor Gryffindor. She thought his name started with an N… Was it Nathan? Norbert? Neville, that was it! After succeeding in making Neville quail leaf-like in his seat, Snape continued, "-Should know how to prepare the necessary supplies." 

The Slytherins all chuckled delightedly at poor Neville's discomfort.

Erin was really nervous. She grabbed her textbook and flipped through to the fourteenth page. Reading it, she felt her jaw drop. A list of ingredients from powdered Dragon Shell to shredded Belladonna root, and then a complicated set of instructions! She knew that the OWLs were a sort of wizarding standardized exam; Professor McGonagall mentioned them quite a lot during what Erin liked to refer to as "The Day I Lost My Muggle-ness." She fervently hoped that these tests wouldn't be anything like her KS3 SATs. She'd _really_ failed those. She had never been much good with testing. She would freeze up, and her mind would go blank. 

Erin was jerked back to present as her elbow slipped and bumped the edge of the work counter, sending horrible tingles up her arm. She sat up with a yelp, surprising Parvati and making her cut her finger with the knife she'd been using to shred her root. Parvati said a very non-Parvati word and stuck her fingers in her mouth. By the time Professor Snape was beside them, Lavender was shrieking something incoherent about blood and Erin was frantically apologizing to Parvati, who had gotten a strange look on her face, doubled over and started to turn blue. 

"Idiot girl!" he hissed at Parvati, who was still clutching the knife. "I expect you cut yourself with the knife you were using for the Deadly Nightshade?" He ran frantically to the fire and tossed in a handful of powder. "Poppy, quickly! It's urgent. A student needs to be Poison-Guarded," he spat, a trace of panic slipping into his voice as Parvati's new skin colour progressed to violet. She seemed to be desperately trying to say something, but no sound could be heard. 

A spinning form solidified and a teacher that Erin recognized from the Head Table strode out from the flames, producing a bottle from her robes. She went directly to Parvati, whom the whole class was now gaping at in horror. Parvati seemed to be labouring for breath and Erin could see beads of perspiration standing out on her forehead. The woman quickly put the bottle to Parvati's lips and tipped her head back, forcing her to swallow every last bit. After pulling out her wand, the nurse mumbled a few words and Parvati relaxed into her grasp. A stretcher had been conjured by Professor Snape and Parvati was set on it, then taken back through the fire.

**** 

After a few minutes in which Professor Snape carried on several conversations through the fire, he strode over to the bench on which Erin and Lavender, who was now shivering convulsively due to the anti-hysteria charm that had caused a bucket of ice water to be poured over her head, sat. 

"Which one of you caused this?" he asked accusingly. 

Erin opened her mouth to explain when Lavender pointed a shaky finger at her and screeched, "She did it! She pushed poor Parvi's hand into the kn-knife!" She paused to take a breath, and Erin tried to defend herself. 

"What? No! No, I didn't mean-"

"What did she ever do you?" Lavender demanded, not paying any attention to Erin's stuttering. "She's never even laid a finger on you! You..." She trailed off and started taking rapid, deep, breaths again.

Erin felt as though she were in a dream. How could Lavender even _think_ that she'd done it on purpose? She opened her mouth and started, "I _never_ would have-" but she was stopped by Snape, who pointed his wand at both of them and said, "_Silencius._" Erin's mouth closed of it's own accord and stayed that way. By the frightened look on Lavender's face, it was obvious that the same had happened to her.

"Now," Snape said in a barely controlled rage, "You are _both _going to the Headmaster's office, and you will explain to him more fully _exactly_ what happened. I suggest you both come up with the right story by then." Here he fixed Erin with a black gaze. "Follow me. Mr. Malfoy, you are in charge of the class. _Don't_ disappoint me." And he turned and strode out of the class, with Erin and Lavender trailing after him.

****

They walked quickly until they reached a narrow corridor near the Great Hall. Professor Snape stopped in front of an impressive gargoyle. He looked it in the face. "Phoenix Arizona," was all he said. 

The gargoyle came to life and jumped to the side to admit Snape, Erin and Lavender.

All Erin could think was that she was going to be expelled. 'Oh, how quickly the dream came and went,' she thought sadly.

****

A/N:Yes, yes, I know, you all hate me because I left it hanging. I'll have the next one out soon. Muahahahaaaa *returns from her power trip* Eh? Oh! Yeah, thank you's go out to:

Slytherinfirebolt, Hildagard, Adam, Comett and Torett-hime, Ava Bekes, Mountain Dew, Firebolt7, Lain, AnimeGirl, Water Sprite, Chibi Zelphie, Lucinda, Amber (Merci beaucoup for the con crit!) and Amanda "Scary Girl" Mancini (*grins at Mana*) for reviews. Also, a big thank you to everyone at the Penumbra_fic Yahoo! Group. You're all wonderful people (Join Them! They make you *Strong* heehee. Though they're not quite as insane as I am.)

Love,

:o) Chupa


End file.
